


Я буду ждать тебя вечно

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури беспокоится за свой первый поцелуй с Вольфрамом и просит Конрада научить его





	Я буду ждать тебя вечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Til Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597108) by [Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones). 



> 1) название взято из песни гр. Coldplay «'Til Kingdom Come»;  
> 2) открытый финал

– Юу-ури… – у Вольфрама уже знакомо срывался голос. – Ну, Юу-ури… – повторил он, сжимая в объятиях своего жениха. При каждом шаге их тела терлись друг о друга – не синхронно, но все же. – Пожалуйста!..  
– Вольфрам, – терпеливо начал Юури, а потом решил, что дыхание лучше приберечь для попыток вывернуться из привычно-знакомой хватки Вольфрама. Изогнувшись, он бросил взгляд назад и заметил, что Конрад смотрит на них, в приподнятых уголках его губ любовь и снисходительность – выражение, что доставалось только младшему брату и только когда никто не видел. Юури знал, что за считанные секунды – что там, за долю секунды, – когда взгляд Конрада скользнет к нему, его губы сложатся в совершенно другую улыбку. Которая, как собственнически любил считать Юури, предназначалась только для него. Кроме того, он знал, что стоит еще миг не отвернуться – и их взгляды встретятся. И что ему Конрад улыбается открыто, тогда как улыбка для Вольфрама – тайная, поэтому Конрад позволит ему застать себя за разглядыванием и за такой улыбкой – которую Юури так любит. Но в этот раз он все же отвернулся, потому что если Конрад успел бы поймать его взгляд, то и Вольфрам успел бы поймать его поцелуй…  
Резко извернувшись так, что хрустнули локти – но хоть не запястья, – Юури вырвался на свободу. Тяжело дыша, они с Вольфрамом уставились друг на друга.  
Вольфрам скрестил опустевшие руки на груди.  
– Мог бы дать, – зло бросил он. – Я уезжаю на два дня, и нет никаких гарантий, что еще застану тебя здесь, когда вернусь. Может, это последний раз, когда мы видим друг друга – и пройдет один Шин-О знает сколько времени до следующей встречи. – Когда Юури не ответил, Вольфрам поджал губы. – Как знаешь.   
Он вскинул голову, круто повернулся на каблуках и только чуть повернул шею, чтобы бросить напоследок:  
– Просто чтобы вспоминать по ночам, когда лежишь один в постели и… – он оборвал себя, его рот сжался в твердую линию, и он вновь отвернулся и чеканным шагом направился к ожидавшей его лошади.  
Юури растерянно думал, что же Вольфрам собирался сказать – и знал ли это он сам… И, еще с секунду посмотрев в его спину, вздохнул:  
– Вольфрам…  
Тот остановился, не делая больше ничего. Юури подошел к нему, обнял за плечи – и тот тут же развернулся, погладил его руки и положил ладони ему на поясницу. В этот раз, почувствовав прикосновение губ Вольфрама к своей шее, Юури даже не дернулся.  
Вольфрам не смотрел на него, пока не вскочил на лошадь. Затем улыбнулся, эффектно взмахнул на прощанье рукой и, возглавив отряд, отправился на разведку.  
Юури подождал, пока всадники не скроются из вида, и только потом наконец опустил руку и пошел обратно. Когда он выбрал дорожку, что вела в сады, а не к замку, Конрад, на миг заколебавшись, пошел за ним следом. Не медля ни секунды, Юури повернул к нему голову, улыбнулся – и Конрад без слов нагнал его, идя теперь на шаг позади.  
Молчание вместе с Конрадом было, как всегда, уютным. Конрад, душа компании, не только знал, как и когда надо промолчать, но также ценил и радовался, когда это понимал Юури. В отличие от Вольфрама, который никогда не замолкал, никогда не затыкался и всегда требовал внимания (абсолютного, если исполнять все его требования)…  
– Эх, если бы только он не всегда был таким… – вздохнул Юури.  
Сзади раздался сдержанный смешок.  
– Все еще сопротивляетесь обаянию моего брата, ваше величество?  
Юури не собирался говорить в слух… ну, может, не совсем. Если и говорить о таком, то только с...  
– Сколько раз тебе говорить: не называй меня так! – он широко усмехнулся Конраду, затем опустил голову, разглядывая дорожку под ногами. – Да не то чтобы очень, – тихо добавил он. – Не то чтобы я возражал против его поцелуев. Ну, не очень сильно. Просто… – Юури набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, а потом устало выдохнул. – Наверное, мне бы хотелось, чтобы он относился к этому как-то посерьезнее. – Еще одна задержка дыхания, еще один вздох, его рот открылся для следующих слов – и закрылся.  
Конрад безмолвствовал. Юури не знал, то ли огорчаться, что они не будут обсуждать эту тему, то ли радоваться этому.  
Но затем Конрад произнес:  
– Думаю, он очень серьезно.  
– О да, – Юури сглотнул, покраснел и принялся изучать кончики своих ботинок, отказавшихся шагать дальше. – Я не к тому, что у него это шуточки. Я знаю, что он по-настоящему хочет меня поцеловать. И, как я уже сказал, не то чтобы я против. Кажется. Может, даже хочу этого. Просто… – На этот раз вздох сопровождался беспомощным пожатием плеч. – Это ведь будет мой первый поцелуй. И я не хочу разочаровать Вольфрама.  
Конрад вновь промолчал, и хоть Юури и не был уверен, что хочет услышать его мнение, это было необходимо. Так что он скосил взгляд вбок – и затем развернулся всем телом, увидев, что Конрад улыбается.  
– Ну что? – спросил Юури, непроизвольно тоже начиная неуверенно улыбаться.  
– Я рад, что вы наконец-то начали думать и о себе, – сказал Конрад, и его слова были настолько же добрыми и искренними, как и выражение его лица. – Позволили себе немного счастья.  
– Типа того, – кивнул Юури. Он не думал о происходящем в таких терминах, но, наверное, так и было. Согревшись от улыбки во взгляде Конрада, он почувствовал, как уже по-настоящему улыбается сам. И, подбодренный поддержкой, продолжил: – Но не знаю. Он меня иногда так бесит. Я бы хотел, чтобы мне с ним рядом было спокойно и легко – так же, как с тобой. Если бы на его месте был ты, я бы знал, что все в порядке. Что если я где-то накосячу, ты только подскажешь мне, как правильно. И ты был бы терпеливым, и… – Тут Юури осенило. – Конрад?..  
– Да, ваше величество?  
Расплывшись в улыбке, Юури ткнул его в грудь.  
– Ну Конрад!  
Конрад вернул улыбку.  
– Да, Юури? – поправился он.  
– Может, ты?.. – начал Юури, у которого улыбались теперь даже глаза, а уголки губ подрагивали, неудержимо стремясь еще выше. Он сглотнул, усилием воли сгоняя избыток счастья. – Поцелуешь меня, м? – Он прикусил губу в безнадежной попытке сдержать пояснение своим словам. – Научишь поцелуям и всему такому?..  
Улыбка Конрада на миг застыла, поблекла, тот отвел взгляд в сторону. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Юури, у него было нечитаемое выражение лица – впрочем, недобрым его назвать тоже было нельзя.  
– Не думаю, что это мудрая мысль, ваше величество.   
Холодность его тона ранила Юури больше, чем слова.  
– Пожалуйста, Конрад! Ты единственный, кого я могу о таком попросить. Единственный, кому я настолько доверяю.  
Конрад не отозвался, но Юури показалось, что в его глазах что-то мелькнуло. Он не был уверен, что именно, но подступил на шаг ближе, заглядывая Конраду в глаза, отыскивая след того, мелькнувшего, ища… – Пожалуйста.

***

  
Юури смотрел на него. Просто смотрел. Нет, не на него: в него. Конрад разорвал зрительный контакт, но продолжал кожей чувствовать этот взгляд. Он проглотил тяжелый вздох.  
– Это приказ, ваше величество? – он вновь посмотрел на Юури, и когда их взгляды встретились, Юури открыл рот и… Конрад ожидал услышать очередной упрек за то, что обратился по титулу вместо имени – но Юури только опустил голову, не говоря больше ни слова.   
Затем тихо, по-прежнему не поднимая голову, опять попросил:  
– Конрад, пожалуйста.  
Конрад молча смотрел, как Юури делает глубокий вдох – и знал, что стоит отвернуться, но не нашел в себе силы это сделать, и когда Юури вновь посмотрел на него, их взгляды встретились.  
– Это все из-за тебя… Из-за того, что ты заключал меня в объятия, я теперь могу обнимать Вольфрама. Я не привык, чтобы мужчины делали такое с другими мужчинами, выражая, ну, симпатию. Но с тобой… – Юури явно боролся с собой, но не отступал, и сердце Конрада в очередной раз его предало.   
И да – уязвимым Юури был ровно настолько же, насколько и сильным. Тень короля в нем и на нем, тень души Мао…  
– Конрад. Ты мне нужен.  
Он закрыл глаза, дыша в темноте. Чувствуя взгляд Юури на своих веках.  
Когда он вновь открыл глаза, то смог уверенно встретить взгляд своего короля.  
– Ради тебя и Вольфрама, – сказал он.  
Сияющая улыбка Юури почти развеяла холодок нехороших предчувствий.  
Почти. 

***

  
– С чего начнем? – бодро спросил Юури, когда Конрад этим вечером привел его к себе.  
– Почему бы не начать отсюда? – Конрад подошел к кровати.  
– О, – Юури почувствовал, как заливается краской, глядя, как Конрад садится на кровать. – Почему бы и нет. – Он заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и успокоиться. – Я просто не понял, что мы тут начнем, – проговорил он, смутно понимая, что имеется в виду под «тут».  
– Ты упоминал, что хочешь, чтобы тебе было спокойно, – пояснил Конрад, – поэтому, думаю, нам лучше начать так.  
– О, – вновь проговорил Юури, открывая для себя новые степени смущения. – Да. Спасибо.  
Он присоединился к Конраду на кровати, хотя и сел не вплотную к нему, а на краешек.  
– Иди сюда.  
Матрас прогнулся под весом Конрада, когда он придвинулся поближе к Юури, чуть ему за спину. Когда тот оглянулся, Конрад встретил его улыбкой.  
– Так подойдет? – спросил он, кладя ладони на пояс Юури. После его кивка Конрад сомкнул объятие; через пару секунд Юури прильнул к нему, уютно устроившись.  
Они тихо посидели так немного, затем Конрад спросил, не хочет ли Юури лечь.  
Когда Конрад так мягко говорил с ним и так улыбался, нервничать было не из-за чего. Поэтому они легли на бок, лицом друг к другу. Юури протянул руку к Конраду, неловко погладил по локтю, а потом решительно просунул ладонь между головой Конрада и подушкой.  
Конрада, казалось, ничего не могло смутить. Он придвинулся ближе и легко погладил Юури по голове.  
– Все в порядке? – уточнил он, запуская пальцы в черные пряди.  
Юури кивнул, затем сказал, что не думал, что мужчины могут так себя вести.  
– Кажется, я вообще ничего не знаю о том, что происходит в постели между мужчинами, как они… – Он умолк, не договорив.  
Конрад улыбнулся.  
– Дело не в мужчинах. Важно просто быть собой…  
Юури серьезно кивнул в знак того, что понял, и Конрад продолжил гладить его по волосам. Какое-то время не было слышно ничего, кроме звуков дыхания двоих и негромких ночных шорохов, доносящихся сквозь открытое окно.  
Конрад изучал Юури, внимательно следя за малейшей дрожью, когда он наконец-то скользнул пальцами по плечу Юури, по его локтю – и легко опустил руку на его бедро. Юури смотрел и дышал уверенно, его тело было расслабленно, так что Конрад чуть толкнул – и Юури послушно поддался, улегся на спину, прижав руки к груди, хотя его плечи чуть дрогнули. Конрад передвинулся ближе, по-прежнему лежа на боку, но немного нависая над Юури. Медленно, не сразу и не за раз, давая Юури привыкнуть, он навис над ним, и в итоге накрыл собой, удерживая свое тело на весу, облокачиваясь на локоть, а другой рукой продолжая ерошить волосы Юури.  
Глаза у того закрывались сами собой, и Конрад шепнул ему, что все в порядке, можно закрыть глаза. Юури так и сделал. Он слушал дыхание Конрада. Прислушивался к себе – понимая, узнавая себя. Чувствовал, как с каждым вдохом кислород поступает в кровь, как бьется сердце и толчками разносит кровь по организму, заполняя его. Чувствовал пульс, ритм дыхания. Чувствовал, как дышит Конрад…  
– Ты будешь меня целовать? – выдохнул Юури.  
– А ты этого хочешь?  
Юури кивнул, приоткрыв губы – «да» застенчиво гнездилось внутри, щекотало кончик языка. Через миг он ощутил, что Конрад стал ближе, ощутил его дыхание – но не его губы. Его собственное дыхание смыло, поглотило это невысказанное «да» – и он не знал, то ли он вдохнул его, то ли выдохнул.   
Юури открыл глаза. Он никогда не видел улыбку Конрада так близко, но даже с этого нового, странного ракурса он опознал ее – та самая, «только для Юури». Юури хотел улыбнуться в ответ, но смог только больше приоткрыть рот.  
– Все в порядке? – еще раз уточнил Конрад, и Юури вновь кивнул. Угол улыбки Конрада стал шире, и он едва ощутимо наклонил голову – так, что их с Юури носы теперь соприкасались. По телу Юури пробежала дрожь, эхом отозвавшаяся в животе. Он чуть повел носом, туда и обратно, потершись им о Конрада. От этого кружилась голова – что можно смотреть на Конрада вплотную и не бояться упасть. Он вновь ощутил на лице дыхание Конрада; его собственное дыхание тяжело рвалось из легких, каким-то чудом пробираясь в нос и рот, отдаваясь на языке. И рот казался пустым и заполненным одновременно.   
Дыхание Конрада вновь остро отдалось на губах – а затем Юури ощутил на них его губы. Прикосновение. Всего лишь легкое касание, которое тут же кончилось.  
Затем еще одно, на этот раз не такое короткое.  
Со следующим касанием Конрад прижался плотнее, лаская рот Юури мягкостью своих губ и теплом дыхания, и сердце Юури забилось так сильно, словно хотело пробить ребра… Он вновь ощутил дыхание Конрада и внезапно остро захотел большего – хотел выпить его дыхание своим, поэтому при следующем чужом выдохе приоткрыл рот – приглашая….  
Их дыхание смешалось, растворилось в пространстве между ними – и растаяло в воздухе, когда Конрад отстранился. Негромкий сорванный выдох – и Юури слепо потянулся к нему, уперся локтями в кровать, приподнимаясь выше. Их губы вновь соприкоснулись, и на этот раз пришел черед Юури впиваться губами в чужие губы. Конрад открылся ему, выдыхая ему в рот, с невыносимой легкостью коснулся кончиком языка его нижней губы, провел по верхней, скользнул по зубам и внутрь… Свободную руку – той, что не держал себя на весу – он просунул Юури под шею, массируя и лаская, поддержал за затылок. Его язык вновь был во рту Юури, медленный и скользкий, и Юури открыл рот еще шире, шире и шире, желая, умоляя о большем…  
У него вырвался тихий всхлип, когда Конрад прервал поцелуй, но не успел он открыть глаза, как почувствовал руку Конрада на своем подбородке – молчаливая просьба чуть прикрыть рот.  
– Вот так, – шепнул Конрад, вновь прижимаясь к губам Юури, приоткрывая их ровно настолько, чтобы можно было дышать и проникать меж ними языком. Ровно настолько, чтобы его рот идеально подходил ко рту Конрада… Кончиками пальцев Конрад погладил его шею, ложбинку за ухом, ямку на и под подбородком – показывая и направляя Юури в поцелуе.  
Юури сомкнул объятие вокруг Конрада и потянул к себе, заставив того упасть на постель. Наконец-то, наконец-то он чувствовал вес Конрада, наконец-то между ними, когда они целовались, не было ничего! И когда язык Конрада вновь вторгся в его рот, Юури ответил тем же, их языки сплелись – прежде чем Конрад, безмолвно поддерживая и поощряя, отступил, позволяя Юури изучать и экспериментировать.  
Юури начал исследовать его не только языком, но и руками. Он провел ладонью по спине, проследил кончиком пальца изгиб позвоночника. Он чувствовал выступающие позвонки и кости, и ему страстно захотелось почувствовать под пальцами кожу Конрада.  
– Конрад, – прервав поцелуй, сказал он, – а можно тебя попросить снять рубашку?  
Согласно улыбнувшись, Конрад сел, чтобы выполнить просьбу. Юури лег обратно, закинув руки за голову, и принялся жадно впитывать, как пальцы Конрада движутся сверху вниз, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей. Как ползет с плеч рубашка, как Конрад обнажает свою кожу, сам. Он перевел взгляд на лицо Конрада – и обнаружил, что тот смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Конрад поймал его за разглядыванием – а он поймал Конрада, когда тот, в свою очередь, тоже разглядывал Юури. Но все было хорошо, просто замечательно – потому что Конрад улыбался той самой улыбкой, и Юури улыбнулся ему тоже.  
Кинув рубашку на пол, Конрад остался сидеть. Он спросил Юури, не хочет ли тот тоже раздеться. Тот кивнул и попытался приподняться; Конрад тут же придвинулся ближе, чтобы помочь сесть. Зная, что теперь Конрад рассматривает его, Юури замер на середине движения, едва просунув палец под край рубашки, едва утопив первую пуговицу в петле.  
Конрада посмотрел на него.  
– Хочешь остановиться? – негромко спросил он. Юури затряс головой. – Тогда помочь? – предложил Конрад, и на этот раз тот с улыбкой кивнул.  
Их пальцы столкнулись, а потом Юури уступил борьбу с пуговицами Конраду. Опустив голову, он смотрел, как Конрад расстегивает ему рубашку, затем поднял взгляд на сосредточенное лицо Конрада, на его опущенную голову. Каштановые прядки упали на глаза, и Юури потянулся пригладить их назад. От прикосновения Конрад на миг вскинул голову, улыбаясь – и Юури ничего более не хотел, кроме как поцеловать эту улыбку.  
Но он разрешил себе только смотреть.  
Когда рубашку сняли, Конрад осторожно подтолкнул Юури лечь – и сам лег рядом. Они начали касаться друг друга, открывая для себя чудеса и тайны чужого обнаженного тела, кожи и мышц.  
Затем Конрад вновь поцеловал его, и Юури застонал. Конрад проглотил его стоны, прежде чем отстраниться, давая обоим дышать, и когда Юури втянул в себя воздух, Конрад прижался губами к его горлу. Теперь, когда их рты разъединились, Юури вновь чувствовал тяжесть своего дыхания. Он остро ощущал места, где Конрад касается его… И все, что остались нетронутыми. Его тело жаждало еще и еще, инстинктивно выгибаясь навстречу – но Конрад оставался вне досягаемости. Он сдвигался в сторону, и Юури поначалу не понимал, зачем – пока не осознал, насколько его тело жаждет соприкосновений. Но даже и после этого, как он подозревал, Конрад отодвигался вполне сознательно – просто так плавно, что Юури не мог убедиться в правильности своих подозрений, и ему пришлось самому разбираться, что делать. Он вплел пальцы в волосы Конрада, шепча его имя, резко выдохнул, когда тот приласкал языком его сосок – вновь позвал Конрада…  
Тот проследовал губами по животу Юури до пупка и обратно, а затем, поцеловав Юури в плечо, сел.   
И попросил Юури перевернуться.  
Тот, ни секунды не колеблясь, послушался и лег на живот. Стоило ему улечься поудобнее, как от влажного дыхания на шее по телу прошла дрожь. А потом он вновь ощутил губы Конрада на коже – Конрад целовал его, его шею, спину и плечи, проводил языком по позвоночнику, и от его рта по телу расходились лучи жара и наслаждения.  
Юури осознал, что трется о постель. Трение больше дразнило, чем приносило удовольствие, и он подумал, а нельзя ли приподнять бедра – немножко, только чтобы просунуть руку в брюки и незаметно дотронуться до себя хотя бы через ткань. Он решил рискнуть и проверить – и с облегчением заметил, что даже так удовольствия стало гораздо больше… пока не ощутил, как члена легко касается чужая рука.  
У Юури перехватило дыхание. Он застыл, не шевелясь.  
Он оглянулся через плечо на Конрада – тот уже быстро убрал руку. В глазах Конрада что-то промелькнуло – то ли сожаление, то ли боль, или, может, что-то еще, но вспышка эмоций была слишком короткой, чтобы Юури смог ее расшифровать, а затем Конрад замаскировал ее привычным выражением лица.  
– Прости, – Конрад опустил голову вниз, признавая свою вину, – мне не стоило этого делать без твоего разрешения. Думаю, на этом стоит остановиться.  
– Нет! – Юури развернулся и сел лицом к нему. – Просто… Ну, я подумал, что, может, ты думаешь о ком-то еще.  
– О ком-то еще? – переспросил Конрад, сдвинув брови.  
– Да, – Юури не был уверен, хочет ли услышать правду. В чем он был уверен, так это в том, что не хочет это озвучивать – но сердцем чувствовал, что должен. – Я подумал, может, ты просто притворился, будто я… Ну, другой человек, – он коснулся кулона, по-прежнему висевшего на шее, – от кого этот кулон.  
Когда Конрад протянул руку к подвеске, Юури отпустил ее. Взгляд Конрада сосредоточился на ней, а по его лицу вновь нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Хотя они с Конрадом касались только через подвеску, Юури вдруг почувствовал себя неловко и заметил, что невольно сдерживает дыхание.  
Затем Конрад встал с постели и подошел к окну. Отдернув штору, он уставился в окно, невидяще смотря куда-то в ночь.  
Юури на миг подумал, что, наверное, сейчас самая пора незаметно уйти, оставив Конрада с его воспоминаниями. Но Конрад позвал его по имени и, обернувшись, протянул к нему руку. Он смотрел прямо на Юури и улыбался ему – той самой улыбкой, что приберегал только для него.  
Юури знал выражение «ком в горле», но сейчас ему казалось, будто легкие упорно пытаются выбраться наружу. Он слез с кровати, пересек комнату и встал перед Конрадом, смотря на него снизу вверх. Конрад улыбнулся, прижался ладонью к щеке Юури, отвел волосы с лица, чтобы ничто не мешало видеть его. Затем опустился на колени, и только Юури подумал, что опять придется напоминать ему, чтобы хоть сейчас не обращался с ним, как с мао, как пальцы Конрада легли на его пояс. И Конрад смотрел на него и улыбался, улыбался…  
– Можно?..  
Юури кивнул и сглотнул. Вот теперь сердце действительно билось прямо в горле, и он усердно дышал, сколько мог, глядя на Конрада перед собой. Брюки упали к лодыжкам, а Конрад уже стягивал с него белье.  
Юури задрожал – хотя вряд ли от ночного ветерка от окна.  
По-прежнему стоя на коленях, Конрад протянул Юури руку, помогая переступить через груду одежды, и вновь заверил, что не сделает ничего, чего Юури не хочет или что ему покажется неловким.  
Юури вновь вздрогнул.  
– Я только за, – тихо сказал он, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на Конрада. Потом прикусил губу и все же вернулся к тому взглядом. – Я буду только рад, если ты коснешься меня, Конрад. Рад, если ты снова меня поцелуешь…  
С улыбкой, говорящей больше, чем любые слова, Конрад так и сделал: он поцеловал головку члена Юури. Прижался к ней губами. Влажно дохнул на нее, облизал. Провел языком по венчику, облизал крайнюю плоть, затем скользнул ниже и лизнул ствол. Вновь поцеловал головку, подразнил языком расщелину. Прошелся языком по крайней плоти, затем спустился ниже, забирая глубже в рот. Ресницы Конрада опустились, когда он сглотнул и принялся сосать. Каждое ритмичное движение стало для Юури влажным восторгом – внутри что-то росло и ширилось, по телу гуляли волны наслаждения, сосредотачивающиеся в его члене, и все это было связано с волшебным языком Конрада.  
Он схватился за плечи Конрада, чтобы не упасть, и полностью отдался под власть рта Конрада, нежного и сильного – такого же, как и его поцелуи, как и весь он…   
Все его мысли и чувства сосредоточились на движениях Конрада, да и сам Юури, все его существо было поглощено только одним. Он едва не пропустил, когда спираль жара внутри начала раскручиваться – конечно же, он знал, что такое оргазм. Но такого с ним не было. Никогда. Его пальцы в волосах Конрада сами собой сжались, он открыл рот, чтобы предупредить – но смог только беспомощно и сорванно выдохнуть имя Конрада, изливаясь, выплескиваясь…  
Он не осознал, что падает, пока не почувствовал, что Конрад поймал и выровнял его, аккуратно поддержал, направляя, пока колени Юури не коснулись пола. Он по-прежнему держал глаза закрытыми, а Конрад гладил его волосы. Они соприкасались лбами, и Юури был признателен ему за физическую поддержку среди невообразимой тяжести неосязаемого – черноты ночи, насыщенности воздуха, ошеломляющей заполненности внутри него, в его легких, в его сердце…  
По-прежнему не открывая глаз, тяжело дыша и сглатывая при каждом вдохе, Юури поднял правую руку. Затем посмотрел прямо на Конрада – и опустил руку в медленной, нежнейшей пощечине.  
Конрад перехватил его запястье за миг до удара.   
Юури отвернулся, но Конрад не дал ему это сделать: он поднес его руку ко рту, целуя в раскрытую ладонь.  
Затем привлек Юури ближе, усадил его к себе на колени и держал его, мягко обнимая, а Юури положил голову ему на плечо. Он не знал, в состоянии ли шевелиться – да и не желал узнавать.  
В итоге первым с места сдвинулся Конрад. Он помог Юури встать на ноги, встал сам и даже помог Юури натянуть штаны, затем вновь отошел к окну. Юури последовал за ним, и они встали бок о бок, их локти почти соприкасались.  
Немного спустя Юури спросил, можно ли ему спать здесь, с Конрадом. Он уже привык делить с кем-то постель, а теперь, без Вольфрама, там будет немного странно и одиноко.  
– Да, – сказал Конрад, – будет.   
Больше он ничего не добавил, но Юури услышал непроизнесенные им слова – и его понимание, что так будет, что так и должно быть.  
– Ну, тогда увидимся утром, – пару секунд спустя сказал Юури, отходя от окна. Он улыбнулся, зевая: – Спокойной ночи, Конрад.  
Конрад улыбнулся в ответ:  
– И вам спокойной ночи, ваше величество.


End file.
